Newcoming
by PadfootsFiliam
Summary: Bella is back for 3rd year! Trouble for the Marauders and friends? and How do all of them cope with the hormones that comes with being 13 Rated T because they swear alot and because of puberty reasons
1. Shocking Surprise

**Yay! I'm done with the first chapter of Bella's third year! And on the day before I'm due back at school! We all know what I will be doing this week. Thinking and writing Chapter 2 hopefully it will be by next Sunday. Oh and I have found myself a beta! ilovedracomalfoy14! Well on with the story! _Teya  
><strong> 

**Hi: get an account! Cx**

I'm woken up by a really girlish scream. I opened my eyes and listened.

"Mate he's only 3 years younger. You knew at one point or another it was bound to happen," I quietly changed into light jeans and a lavender shirt while still listening.

"I know. I know but. Ugh! Do you know how suckish it is to have a brother that is the complete opposite of you!" I put my hand over my mouth. _Oh my Merlin! I totally forgot Regulus was going to Hogwarts this year. He seems so… unlike Sirius when I met him_

(Flashback)

"Siri, are you sure your parents aren't here. I squirmed in my seat. _ Sirius parents are really proud about their blood status. Imagine if they saw me in there house!_ He looked at me and smiled, "Don't worry Bella they aren't here. They went to go visit Sissy and Bellatrix. The 'good kids' I believe they are serving Voldermort's crowd now. Whatever it's just Regulus. And even if they were here, they wouldn't know you're a muggleborn. For all they know you can be a pure blood from the States," I nodded and calmed down, "Alright… I want to meet Regulus," I grinned well everyone else looked at me as if I was crazy. Sirius shrugged, "REGGIE! Come down we have visitors!" A little voice replied, "I'll be right down Sirius no need to yell!" I heard a door close and footstep going down stairs until a small dark haired boy, looking almost exactly like Sirius came in to view. His eyes were dark and empty instead of mischievous and curiosity like Sirius'. "Ah I see you brought the blood traitor and the half bloods," I looked shocked. _Wow nothing like Sirius_! I sensed that Sirius was getting pissed so I decided to step in. "Hi Regulus, I'm Bella and might I say you're pretty feisty for an eleven year old," He didn't see me when he came in so he was surprised. His eyes got wide and his cheeks got red. He extended his hand as he began to stutter a response, "He-I-You-Uh…I'm Regulus Black," Sirius snorted. I gave him stern glance and shook Regulus hand. "Pleasure to me you. Thank you for having me in your home," The poor boy looked like he was about to faint, "Do mind getting me some pumpkin juice," Regulus lit up and shook his head, "N-no-not at all Bella," he ran into the kitchen to find get me some. Once he left. Everyone erupted in laughter. I looked confused, "Hey what's so funny?" Sirius managed to get enough breath to say, "He fancies you!"

(End Flashback)

"Sirius you're going to be ok, He'll be in Slytherin most likely be in Slytherin. You won't associate with the little Bella lover," I rolled my eyes. Sirius chuckled, "You're right. I guess I'm just worried about...joining,"

"Don't sweat it mate. Come one let get Bella. It's almost time for late breakfast," I quickly put on my converse. Soon they were knocking on my door, "Oi Bella time for Late Breakfast!" I opened the door and grinned at them, "Yay! I am starving" We all went down at started devouring everything in sight. After about 15 bacon strips. Dorea came in, "Bella darling, a letter came for you from your Aunt. I think it's you're permission farm to Hogsmead," I took the letter and smiled, "Thank you Dorea," She left to get ready to go while I ripped it opened. My permission form came out. So did a letter. I opened it and read:

_Dear Bella,_

_How is your summer? I'm glad you're keeping occupied while Margie, Marc and I are visiting. The strangest thing happened while we were here, Margie got a Hogwarts letter! I'm very proud of her. I knew she was special! And that her hissy fits were too strong! Your mom and dad say hi. Hogsmead huh? I think it's nice that they give you guys some freedom. You're too coped up in that castle. So I have a surprise…Well you're parents do. They are coming home with us. Which means instead of coming back on the 31__st__. We'll be coming back the 14__th__. We're having a special dinner. You're welcomed to invite Lily and all your other friends to join. Lily can even stay over! But not the boys. No no! I know I tell you this about every letter but I love your owl! She patiently waits for me to write back to you. Reply with the list of your friends that are coming so I know how many extra plates to set on the table. Oh and Melody is taking a break from her expedition for Peru to be here. She says she loves you too much to leave you with your parents without her. Love you lots Belly._

_Love Aunt Kate_

My jaw dropped. As I read it I went from happy to mortified. Happy that Margie was coming with me to Hogwarts. However mortified that my parents are coming. _ No! No No No No! This cannot be happening! _James and Sirius sensed that something was wrong and looked at me concerned. "Whets wrong?" I looked up at James,"My parents are coming on the 14th of August," I was getting a little chocked up as I said this so I took a sip of pumpkin juice. James and Sirius looked shocked

"Didn't they like, not want anything to do with you?" Sirius nodded in agreement, "Yeah they can't take you back now! You're ours! You are in too deep!" I smiled. _Leave it to Sirius to make light of a situation_. "I doubt they want me back. I guess this is their way of trying to get the guilt of abandoning me off of their chest,"

"Do you want to see them," I stared at James. _ Do I? _"Good question James, I'm not sure. I mean, they practically kicked me out. Then again they are my parents. I wouldn't be here without them. Agghh I don't know," I put my head down, "Oh by the way my aunt is making a dinner on that day. Come with me?" I looked at them my best puppy dog look. They both grinned, "Of course Bella! What are friends for?" I smiled, "Thanks guys," Sirius broke out in a devilish smile, "Ohh Bella, you wouldn't mind if me and James… had a little fun would you?" I smirked, "Not at all Siri. Not at all" we all broke out into laughter.

Dorea called from the foyer, "Children we are going to be late picking to drop off Bella!" James was the first one. He had that all too familiar dreamy glint in his eye. Sirius and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes. "Here Bella, I took the liberty of shrinking your entire luggage for easier travel. I'll put them right when we get there," James sprinted to the car and honked the horn. Sirius laughed and we followed him. _Boy Lily is going to flip when she sees him!_

"Okay, Jamie, Siri, please be on your best behavior," Dorea lectured them as she put all my luggage the right size, "You guys know how much I've wanted Muggle friends so if you mess this up I will bloody kick your arse," I laughed and looked at Charlus with a smirk, "You potter guys like your girls feisty huh?" Charlus laughed as he took Dorea's hand. She rang the doorbell. A thin woman with wavy blonde hair wearing an apron opened the door, "Oh hello you must be Bella's parents,"

"Oh no we're the parents of the friends she was staying with," Dorea smiled, trying to look as polite as possible "Oh I'm sorry. I'm Melony Evans," She shook hands with Dorea; "I'm Dorea Potter. This is my husband Charlus and my sons James, the one with the messy hair and Sirius Black, the one with the gray eyes," I turned to Mrs. Evans, "Is Lily here?" She smiled, "Yes let me call her, Lily! Your friend is here!"I saw James stand a little taller. _ If only Lily knew what she does to that boy._ She came running to the down, "Bella you're…" She stared at who I was with. I struggled not to laugh. "Lily!" I ran and gave her a big hug, "What the blody hell!" she whispered. "Good to see you too Lils," Suddenly Mrs. Evans came up with an idea that I knew was going to make Lily shoot herself, "Why don't you stay for dinner. It'll be an honor to get to know a wizard family," Dorea grinned. _Oh Mrs. Evans knew exactly what to say. "Of Course!" _Mrs. Evans ushered Dorea and Charlus to the living room so it was just us kids. James did a little happy dance while Lily ran to her room. I rolled me eyes and walked away.

"I can't believe me Mum! I can't believe they were here! Bella stop laughing! Inviting HIM to dinner! Oh Bella stop laughing it isn't funny," I was rolling around her bedroom floor laughing hysterically repeating 'You should have seen your face!' I relaxed when she threw the deck of cards at me, "Done worry Lily he's gone…unless of course he stalks you and peeps through your window," she squealed and covered herself since she was only wearing a Mick Jagger tank top and pj shorts. I began to laugh again. "It isn't funny!" I stood up and pulled down my Rolling Stones shirt and smirked, "Lily relax its over!" She glared, "Oh and the way he was being so Good!" I raised my eyebrow, "Good!"

"Yes! He was practically kissing arse to my parents. Acting like a good boy when really he is an arrogant toe rag that only chases after me because I'm the only one that sees him for who he is!" I rolled my eyes, "That's how he is Lily. That whole bad boy thing is just an image. He's actually really sweet and kind and smart once you get to know him," Lily pouted you're supposed to be on my side!" She stomped her foot. I rolled my eyes, "Bloody hell I can't wait until you realize you like him," I decided to go to my room once she began to throw her stuffed animals at me.

Once in my room I couldn't sleep. So I decided to write letters.

_Dear Remus,_

_Hi Moony! I'm so glad we gave you that name! Remy sounded too much like a rat! Anyways how are you? Hope you're good. Full moon isn't doing you justice huh? Well I know in August the full moon isn't until the 28__th__! Why do I know this? Well because August 14__th__ my monstrous parents are coming to dinner and my Aunt Kate is letting you guys come. Can you make it? I need everyone there for moral support. Well except for Peter but that is because he's on vacation in France. Lucky bastard. Do you know how many ancient artifacts are in France! Loads! Reply with your answer and get your rest!_

_Love Belly_

_P.S. Nyphmadora is a Remus Lover!_

_Dear Melody,_

_First off, Ahhhhhhhh Peru! How cool. *sniff sniff* and no invite_

_Secondly, I can't believe Margie is a witch! I'm so proud of her! _

_And lastly, "I'm going to die! I'm going to die! I'm going to explode and then burst into flames and die! My parents! Melly my parents. Ugh thank you so much for taking time off. Don't worries Bradley will take care of those alpacas! Anyways James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily are all invited so you can't meet them! I can't wait to introduce them to my wonderful cousin! Oh and I know you touched my photo album before you left! Ha! You think you're so sneaky but you left a jelly stain by the picture of Lily laughing at James getting hugged by the Giant Squid!_

_Love lots_

_Bella_

_Dear Aunt Kate,_

_Yay! Margie! Tell her that I am so proud of her and that she will feel quite at home at Hogwarts. Hopefully she is in Gryffindor. Rawr!_

_Lily_

_James_

_Sirius_

_Remus._

_I have said enough on that subject._

_Love,_

_Bella_

**Did you love it? I loved it! I think it's a good first chapter! Oooo Reggie has a little crush on Bella *eh eh* ha-ha and Margie is joining Hogwarts! Yay! Or is it a bad thing? Ox dun dun dun! Till next chapter! Review! Please!**


	2. The Unforgettable Dinner

**Woo! Chapter 2! (Hey that rhymed!) I was supposed to write this Saturday but I kind of didn't have the story finished and I was caught up on house chores and such. *sigh* the sad life of a teenager. Anyways, I have decided to take this story and put in it its rightful decade. This is harder since I know nothing of the 70s which means research. Yay! But I think it will be better because we see more of the characters interests. Oh and I have a beta! ilovedracomalfoy14! Well anyways I should stop rambling.**

**Hi: Thank you I'm glad you liked the chapter! Hmm I'm not sure. Usually I write my stories on Microsoft word so I wouldn't know. I'll look it to it. If possible I can update on my iPod which means faster updates!**

**Disclaimer (wows haven't done these in a while): I sadly do not own harry potter. Just the Kerri family and Bella's awesome sense of style.**

Lily and I were standing on the porch of my house waving to Lily's dad. Once he left she turned to me, "Are you ready," I shook my head. _Hell no._ The redhead huffed with impatience.

"Bella stop being so stubborn,"

"Look who's talking!"

"Will you just get in there?"

"Fine" I sighed. I took out my key and slowly unlocked and opened the door.

"Bella!" Marcus and Melody came and practically dog piled me. I laughed

"Hey guys how ya been?" Marcus looked up at me and grinned

"Good! I saw the States Belly!" When he saw Lily he got quiet. I pushed Melody off of me and got up. Melody huffed and went off._ Probably to seek Bradley._

"Marcus this is Lily. Lily this is my little cousin Marcus. We call him Marc," She smiles down at him

"Hey Marcus. He stared at her. As if analyzing if she was trustworthy or not._ Imagine if he doesn't like her and thinks she's scary?_ I mentally laughed. Marcus broke out into a smile.

"Hi, he then ran upstairs._ Probably to go play in his room._ That was when I heard it

"Hello Isabella. Long time no see," I cringed. _That voice! _I slowly turned around and looked up…_ughh…my father._ Lily nudged me a bit I gave me that 'say something you idiot!' look I always give her when guys try to hit on us because they like we're 15. I rolled my eyes,

"Hey, I know right. It's been awhile. If only there was a way that a father and daughter had time to see each other...like oh I don't know ….live in the same house," I said with attitude, "And the name is Bella," _for like the 100000__th__ time. _I could sense that Lily so badly wanted to smack her hand to her forehead. _Hey she told me to say something. Not to say something nice._ My father, Gerald Kerri looked at me with his hazel eyes. I stared right back, showing no weakness. We never got along. We both have the same attitude and equal stubbornness so we quarreled a lot.

"Good to see you too. Missed you," he ran his left hand through his graying hair. I snorted. _ A lie. _

"Sure. Whatever. Sup mom," I nodded to her. Now mom is a totally different story from Dad. She is the total opposite of me and Dad. She's too shy. She plays it safe too much and hates taking risks. I'm surprised she had a kid! _I bet she didn't even want to fly over here._ She forced a smile.

"Hello dear," I stood there not knowing what to do. Suddenly the doorbell rang. _Oh thank Merlin!_ I ran to the door and threw it open.

"Jamie! Siri! Moony!" I enveloped them in a bone crushing hug.

"Wow Bella. Quidditch is doing wonders with your strength,"

"Aww thank you Remus!" I painfully introduced them all including Lily to my folks. Both James and Sirius got sneaky smiles plastered on their eager little faces. _ Oh I love it when these two get those smiles. That means something good is going to happen. _ I immediately felt better. My parents left to talk to my aunt, which left me with a fuming Lily, a tired Remus, and a hyperactive James and Sirius. Lilly pouted and looked at me.

"Bellaaa! why is he here,"

I sighed in exasperation, "Because he is like a brother figure to me. Just like you're like a sister to me Lils,"

She huffed and glared at him. James however paid no attention to this as always.

"Good evening my Lily-Pad. How are you?"

"Don't talk to me Potter,"

He smirked, "But Lily how can I not talk to you? You are a very intelligent human being," She lunged to attack him but Sirius and I got in the way just in time. I became very annoyed. _Damn these stress levels._

"Look not that I would love to see Lily maul James like a monkey. That will have to happen at other time because I am completely stressed out and hungry! And I know you guys are hungry to so I'm going get some bread," I pointed at Remus and Sirius, "You two make sure these two don't kill each other," I pointed to Lily yelling death threats from Remus' arms to James, who was just sitting their smirking. Sirius mock saluted and sat on the floor between James and Lily. I sighed. _Merlin my friends are NOT easy to handle._

I fell on to Lily's bed smiling, "That was the best dinner ever!" We had just come back from my house. I sat up and looked at Lily, "Don't you think?" She glared at me.

"I can't believe you knew what was going to happen and didn't tell me! You could have at least warned me! Are you mad?"

"Maybe just a little," She huffed and combed out her hair, muttering about how long it would take to get the gunk out. I just grinned and reminisce about the incident.

(Flashback)

We were all sitting down at the table, eating my Aunts Homemade veggie soup."Mrs. Carlson this is a really good soup," Lily said, trying to make conversation. Aunt Katie smiled.

"Thank you sweetie," James smirked at Lily and mouthed 'kiss up' She glared and looked down at her soup. Dad turned to my aunt.

"So Katherine, your home looks different,"

"I redecorated it. To make it livelier,"

"Lovely," He ran his hand through his hair telling me it completely despised it. I looked at James and Sirius with impatience. They grinned. Sirius mouth '3…2…1"

BOOM

Suddenly everyone was covered with veggie soup. I stared at the marauders and we both started howling in laughter. The looks on my parents were so priceless. They made me laugh harder. Marcus and Melody laughed along with us and even Aunt Katie was trying hard not to laugh. Then, out of nowhere Lily started screaming. We all stopped and turned to her. Apparently she was getting more soup when the explosion occurred so she got the worst of the prank. Sirius and I turned to look at each other and started bursting with laughter. James got up to try to help clean her face but she angrily pushed him away.

(End Flashback)

Lily threw her stuffed animal at me. She pointed her vegetable covered hair.

"There are carrots….IN MY HAIR!" I rolled my eyes and sighed. I got up from the bed, took Lily by the hands and led her to the bathroom. I put her by the sink and ran the water. I held up my hand to her.

"Stay," I left and got her desk chair and my hair products from her room. I came back to the bathroom and put the chair up against the sink. I pointed to it.

"Sit," she hesitantly sat down.

"What are you doing to my hair?"

"Fixing it," I said simply. I put her head back and let her water soak in the water for 2 minutes then I put in a special product Melody got me and let it soak in for a while. I turned on the radio on the windowsill and to my luck my favorite muggle song was on. Lily and I sang while I washed her hair with my fabulous products.

_Marie, Marie da voodoo veau_

_She'll put a spell on you _

_Marie, Marie da voodoo veau_

_She's the Witch Queen (ahh) of New Orleans of New Orleans_

_I'm gonna tell you a story, strange as it seems _

_Of zombies, voodoo gris, girs and the Witch Queen of New Orleans_

_She lived in a world of magic, posse by the devils skew_

_From a shack near the swamplands, made of mud pile brick_

_Marie stirred her witches brew_

_Marie, Marie da voodoo veau_

_She'll put a spell on you _

_Marie, Marie da voodoo veau_

_She's the Witch Queen (ahh) of New Orleans of New Orleans_

_I'm gonna tell you a story, strange as it seems _

_Of zombies, voodoo gris, girs and the Witch Queen of New Orleans_

_She lived in a world of magic, posse by the devils skew_

_From a shack near the swamplands, made of mud pile brick_

_Marie stirred her witches brew_

_Marie, Marie da voodoo veau_

_She'll put a spell on you _

_Marie, Marie da voodoo veau_

_She's the Witch Queen (ahh) of New Orleans of New Orleans_

_Dime or nickel anyone can buy voodoo of any kind._

_She had potions and lotions, herbs and tanna leaves_

_Guaranteed to blow your mind_

_Early one morning into mucky swamp dew_

_Vanished Marie with hate in her eyes eyes_

_Though she'll never return all the Cajuns knew_

_A witch queen never dies dies_

_Marie, Marie da voodoo veau_

_She'll put a spell on you _

_Marie, Marie da voodoo veau_

_She's the Witch Queen (ahh) of New Orleans of New Orleans_

I dried Lily's hair with a blow dryer then curled it and lastly put anti-frizz all over her hair. _Merlin and I thought my hair needed a lot of this._ I turned her around to face the mirror. Her eyes lit up and she played with her hair.

"I look so awesome Bella! My hair is so curly! And my bangs!" I smirked

"Still mad at me?"

"How can I be mad at the person who fixed my hair?" I stood her up and sat down.

"My turn. Do whatever you please with my hair," I saw her eying a cupboard above the mirror.

"Anything,' I nodded. _ What do I have to lose?_ What felt like days later, Lily turned my around and my jaw dropped to the floor. My hair was jet black with the bottom layered dyed purple. My hair was parted just a little bit off from the middle. She had me hair in loose curls, almost like waves. I felt my hair reach the small of my back. _My hair is so long! _Lily grinned.

"Petunia was undergoing a phase last year during the Easter holidays and there was left over boxes of dye. No pint in letting it go to waste" I stood up and spun around.

"Damn I look good," I ran my hand through my hair.

"Ughh don't do that you remind me of potter,"

"Aww is that why my hair is this color? Were you thinking of him," I was then almost knocked out with a hair dryer.

"Bella….Bella….Belly wake up….Bella!...Isabella Kerri wake up," Whack. I groaned and sat up. Yawning I looked down at a shocked Lily cupping her cheek with her hands. I smirked and shrugged.

"Don't call me Isabella or I will hurt you," She rolled her eyes.

"Mums going to think I'm getting abused," looking at her red cheek in the mirror while I changed from my pajamas to a red cropped turtle neck and a red mini skirt.

"Just put a little bit of compact and blush and you'll look fine," She turned around and I was putting on my black knee high boots.

"Cute outfit. I thought you were going to wear your Gryffindor tee, shorts, and converse?" I shrugged.

"I felt like dressing up a bit,"

"Well we're leaving to Kings Cross at 10:15 so you have half an hour to do your hair and eat"

"Lils please. I can do all that in 15 minutes, besides my hair looks nice already. Sort of a behead look,"

"Yes but it does go with that outfit," I flung my panda at her for being right.

"25minutes! And change into black shoes and red knee highs!" She yelled at me while she went downstairs. I changed my shoes then went to the bathroom to tame my nappy hair. After 5 minutes I got it to go almost straight with only it being slightly wavy. I went downstairs and sat next to Lily.

"How much time do I have left?"

"10,"

"Oh yeah I'm the man!" I yelled grabbing a piece of bacon off the plate and devouring it. Tuni look at me with disgust. I smirked.

"Oh I'm sorry Tuni am I not girly enough?" She got up and picked up her plate.

"I do not associate with freaks," She left the room.

"So you don't like yourself?" Lily giggled.

"Your such a spaz Bells,"

"No Sirius is a spaz. I'm just quirky," Lily's mom and dad came in to the dining room.

"Come on kids time to go or we'll be late," Lils and I got our stuff from the rooms and packed it into the car. As we drove off to Kings Cross I stuck my head out the window.

"Good bye Sweet Saturday mornings of watching Scooby doo!"

"Bells! The neighbors are looking!"

**Well I think I was a rather interesting chapter. Next chapter will be them on the train. Sigh writing makes me not want to go to school and just stay home and write. If only, if only. Well until next time. Review!**


End file.
